A building can include a floor assembly or vertical wall cavity comprising a series of joists extending perpendicularly between supporting members such as walls, beams, and/or girders. In a residential home setting, for example, the attic joists and supporting members typically form a grid of rectangular cavities. These cavities are usually about 4 to about 16 inches deep, about 10 to about 30 inches wide, and about 4 to about 20 feet long.